


The Teacher AU Drabble No One Asked For

by Just_East



Series: Hannibabble Drabbles [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/Just_East
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Dr. Lecter I presume?" Hannibal noticed that the younger teacher made eye contact only briefly before ducking his head. "Sorry about the chaos, field trips and all that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on, guys, this way." The man sounded tired but fond, Hannibal observed idly, watching him try to corral the eighth graders into his classroom. He seemed slightly frazzled, if the wrinkles on his shirt and the disarray of his dark curls had anything to say about it.

"Mr. Graham, is it?" Hannibal took a step away from his desk, towards the man who had finally succeeded in settling his class into Hannibal's lab.

"Ah, yes, Dr. Lecter I presume?" Hannibal noticed that the younger teacher made eye contact only briefly before ducking his head. "Sorry about the chaos, field trips and all that." He made a dismissive gesture before turning to give the giggling class of children a pointed look.

"Oh, I assure you it's quite alright, Mr. Graham. It's a pleasure meeting you." Hannibal held out a hand to the other teacher, watching the way he peeked up from under his bangs before shaking Hannibal's hand with a shy smile.

"You as well, Dr. Lecter. Though you can call me Will if you'd like." Hannibal smiled, watching the blush that lit up Will's cheeks at the 'oohh's his class let out at the turn of their conversation. 

"Call me, Hannibal then, Will." Hannibal smiled, and wondered idly whether the children would know if their teacher was available or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more teacher AU because a lot of people seemed to like it a lot. Hope this lives up to expectations even if it isn't very much.

Will Graham had never been a particularly social being. People never quite understood him and he understood them all too well.

Everyone was surprised when he chose to become a teacher. Will figured everyone who had ever known him assumed he'd become a hermit or a serial killer or both, but Will had always loved kids. He understood them, and they appreciated it.

So here he was: a teacher. He'd started with kindergarten and had slowly worked his way up the grades, a little slower than his former students, but now he was here, teaching a class of grade eights. It was… different than what he was used to. Puberty was a hard time for his students, and he only barely knew how to help them. He was lucky that Ms. Bloom was willing to help him help his students.

But sometimes… Sometimes Will regretted his decision to become a teacher. Times like now. With Dr. Lecter talking about the possible careers that had to do with Biology. 

Every once in a while the Doctor's eyes met Will's, and Will blushed and looked at the ground each and every time.

Another thing about Eighth graders, they were observant and had a hunger for gossip. It was ten minutes into Dr. Lecter's half hour introduction when they began to notice Will's flushed face and shy body language. It was fifteen minutes in when they began to notice the looks Dr. Lecter was shooting him.

It was a blessed seventeen minutes before the whispering began.

Will was not staring, at all, but he did notice the exact moment when Dr. Lecter's eye twitched in annoyance. 

"Come on guys, it's rude to talk while Dr. Lecter is trying to teach you." Will pushed himself from his leaning position against the door, taking a few steps forward, "It certainly makes a bad first impression. Dr. Lecter teaches Grade Eleven and Twelve Academic and Advanced Placement Biology, there may come a day when your post secondary educational career depends on him."

Will took another breath; he loved these kids, but he knew that he would have to say good bye to them soon. "I would personally feel very disappointed in myself if that happened because I couldn't be respectful and pay attention for thirty minutes." In a couple weeks he wouldn't see them anymore. Not even in the halls at the elementary school... "Do we need to talk about how if you can't sit through a thirty minutes introduction, you'll be hard pressed to sit through an seventy-five minute period. A seventy-five minute period you'll have to sit through in less than four months."

"I'm sure they will learn quickly, Mr. Graham." Dr. Lecter was speaking as much to Will as he was to Will's class while taking a step towards him, and Will instantly felt his stern teacher persona deflate into his usual nervous self. "I'm sure you have taught them well, and I'm sure they will one day come to appreciate having a teacher as caring as yourself."

Will thought his face might explode, and ducked his head as he took a step back, rubbing the back of his neck and laughing nervously. He'd never been very good at taking compliments. "Oh, Dr. Lecter… I, uh, thanks?" 

God, Will could just melt through the floor now.

"Please, Will, call me Hannibal, I insist." Hannibal took another step towards him, and Will only had a moment to consider how quiet his class had gotten before he dared to dart a look up and instantly found himself staring into the other man's eyes.

Eyes said too much. And Dr. Lecter's said amusement, interest and something a little darker, sexual and something more.

Will flushed deeper, "Dr- I mean Hannibal, um, I think the kids are ready for you to continue your lecture." 

Will went back to his post at the wall, face red for the rest of Hannibal's lecture. The man wanted him. And honestly, Will thought he was rather attractive. 

When the bell rang signaling the time for Will's class to move on, Will would have loved for nothing more than the opportunity to flee, but he had to wait for his kids to gather their things and themselves. And they seemed pretty content to take their sweet time with it.

"Come on guys, we have to go to Ms. Verger about History next." Will tried to motivate his kids to move faster, and some of them did, but not all of them.

"Say, Will," Hannibal looked amused at the little jump Will gave, not expecting the Doctor to address him, "Would you like to come to my place for dinner some time? I would love to cook for you."

"Pardon?" Will stared at the other teacher, eyes wide and breathing a little too heavily at the interest and desire he could feel from the other.

"I'd love it if you'd accept my invitation for dinner at my home." Hannibal seemed patient, amused once more.

Will did his best to ignore the whispers around the room, and nodded slowly, "I, uh, I would love to, Hannibal." 

Will shot the brunet a shy smile and was rewarded by a small twitch of the other's lips, and the feeling of genuine pleasure from the other.

Maybe teaching wasn't such a bad decision after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just my general headcanon that when Will was giving his little lecture to the kids about listening to Hannibal, Hannibal was just staring at Will like "He's so hot when he's being assertive."
> 
> XDDD


End file.
